1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing press and a control method of plate feeding operation of the same, more particularly, to a printing press and a control method capable of accurately mounting a printing plate onto predetermined position of a plate cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Generally, any conventional printing press obliges operators to manually mount a printing plate onto a plate cylinder, thus it is difficult to mount the printing plate onto the plate cylinder. To simplify the plate-mounting process, a variety of printing presses capable of automatically mounting printing plates onto the plate cylinder have been developed. Nevertheless, any of these printing presses still involves difficulty for accurately mounting printing plates onto the predetermined positions of the plate cylinder.